Pi Day
Paley, Quily, and Walky ruin a huge pi symbol put on the building by Smally by throwing a large pie on top of it, which upset him, especially since he didn't believe that pie and pi could go together, even on Pi Day, although he ends up thinking twice about his opinion later... Plot The episode begins with Smally admiring a gigantic Pi symbol on top of the building. However, he hears a splat sound, which upsets him, and then he sees Paley, Quily, and Walky dragging a big pie closer to the building. They eventually throw it on the Pi symbol, much to Smally's dismay, which gets pie sauce all over the building, Smally, and themselves. Smally then yells at them about making a mess and that they would get punished. Later, Smally decides to do some research about Pi Day on Wikipedia. He saw that one of the ways people celebrated Pi Day was by having pie, which made him surprised. Smally changes his mind and agrees with Quily, Walky, and Paley, and as a result, he gets them to prove that he was wrong. Paley called him a liar about what he thought about pi and pie going together on Pi Day. However, Walky told Paley that Smally was with them now, and Smally gave them pie as a result. He even got more pie after that. The episode ends after some information about pi and Pi Day itself appears. Voices of the Characters Quily, Bander, and a red squishable who appeared in the background was in the episode, but they never said anything. Trivia General *This episode shares the same birthday as The Clippys's series premiere, another series created by Nathanael Cameron, although the episodes of that series didn't appear online until early June 2010. *The pie that was thrown onto the building by Walky, Paley, and Quily had a pi symbol on it. *When Smally meets Paley, Quily, and Walky for the second time, a red squishable is also seen walking in the background before they are seen. This squishable was supposed to be a main (or secondary) character in an incomplete Season 1 episode about New York. Continuity * References *This episode is based off of Pi Day. Goofs *Even though Smally told Paley, Quily, and Walky that they were in trouble for throwing an enormous pie on top of the Pi smybol (and the building), they never got any consequences. **However, they could've gotten punished offscreen. *Although Quily's voice actress was listed in the credits, she actually didn't say a word in the episode. Gallery PiDay1.png|The pi symbol on the building before a gigantic pie went on it. PiDay2.png|Smally saddened that his pi symbol was about to be ruined. PiDay3.png|But there was nothing he could do, and the pie creates a mess on the building, himself... PiDay4.png|...and Walky, Quily, and Paley. PiDay(4.5).png|When Smally finds out that pie could go with pi on Pi Day... PiDay5.png|he becomes shocked. PiDay6.png|If you look closely (click on the image to make it bigger), a red squishable could be seen walking in the background. Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 9.34.35 PM.png|Quily, Walky, and Paley find out that Smally now believes that pi and pie can mix on Pi Day. PiDay7.png|Paley accuses Smally of being a liar for telling them that pie and pi didn't go together on Pi Day when they did. Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 9.47.21 PM.png|Smally feeling guilty that he didn't agree with Paley, Walky, and Quily in the beginning of the episode. PIDay9.png|Smally offering them pie as proof that he thinks pie could mix with pi on Pi Day.